Audio and acoustic signals are captured and processed by millions of electronic devices. For example, many types of smartphones, tablets, laptop computers, and other electronic devices, may include an acoustic microphone able to capture audio. Such devices may allow the user, for example, to capture an audio/video clip, to record a voice message, to speak telephonically with another person, to participate in telephone conferences or audio/video conferences, to verbally provide speech commands to a computing device or electronic device, or the like.